ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Aristocats (2020 Remake)
Plot In this remake of Disney's 1970 animated movie, there would be some changes and some cameos of characters you might not expect to see in this 50th Anniversary remake! Synopsis In Autumn 1910, after the great flood of Paris, an elderly, but kindly opera singer named Adelaide Bonfamile decides to retire, months after Her husband died in the storm. Arriving home to Her cat, Duchess, and her three kittens, Adelaide calls for her longtime friend and lawyer, Georges Hautecorte, to make a will. Unknown to Adelaide, Her conversation with Her lawyer is being listened by Her butler and maid, Edgar and Elvira, who learn that upon Adelaide's death, Her vast fortune would be given to Her cats. Elvira, refusing to wait more years to get the fortune, decides to think of a plan to get rid of the cats, as Edgar is bewildered on what Elvira's thinking. As Duchess and Her kittens, Toulouse, the Genius Painter, Marie, the Virtuous Singer, And Berlioz, the Visionary Musician go about their day, Elvira goes to a dilapidated part of Paris, and anonymously pays 250 Francs and attaches it to a note saying to kidnap a family of cats. Later that night, as everyone was asleep, a silhouetted person and a rogue kitten enters the mansion and keeps Duchess and Her family asleep by using Catnip around their noses. Then, after kidnaping the cats, the thief takes them somewhere out of the way, along the way, the thief is attacked by two farm dogs, Napoleon and Lafayette. in the chaos, the thief lost the cats which Landed in a dilapidated barn. after the thief escaped the area with His life, Duchess wakes up to see that's She's not home and Her three kittens are disoriented. But, when a rainstorm began, They hid in the barn, and rest for the night. Back at the Bonfamille Estate, Adelaide wakes up, and notices that Her beloved cats are missing. The next morning, Duchess wakes up to see an Orange Cat named Abraham de Lacey Giuseppe Casey Thomas o’Malley, with His feisty Street-smart daughter, Cayenne. Duchess asks for O’Malley's Help, which He agrees to, thinking He could find a step-mother for Cayenne. O’Malley helps the other cats hop a milk truck, as it stops to a stop sign, on the way to France. Hours later, the driver spots the cats, and chases them out, as He almost captures Cayenne. On the way to Paris by foot, Duchess admired O’Malley for saving His daughter, and asked if Cayenne's Mother would have the same reaction. Cayenne started to cry, as O’Malley said that Her mother died a couple months after Cayenne's birth. O’Malley also said that He's Been looking for a potential mother for Cayenne, which makes Duchess feel worried, as They make the City Limits to Paris. back at the Bonfamille Estate, Elvira visits the place where She hired the thief to congratulate Him, the thief apologizes to Elvira for losing track, and losing the cats. Elvira, undeterred, tells the thief the second He encounters the four cats, He's to deal with them, accordingly as the thief's kitten listens. The thief, wanting to make double sure, goes to where the dogs attacked Him, to check. arriving back, He is attacked by the dogs again, and is captured, to be taken to the police. Later, on the rooftops of Paris, the cats were getting tired, and they rest up at a dilapidated flat House, where a gang of jazz-playing cats live. After Scat Cat's performance, Duchess and Her kittens rest up as O'Malley felt that Duchess doesn't want a life as a stray. The next morning, Duchess and Her young reach home. But, the moment Elvira heard, She traps them in a sack, and stuffs them in a shed. Changes * In Scat Cat's Gang, A Korat Cat replaces Chinese Cat, and a Scottish Fold is in the gang